Donald's World
Donald's World is a cancelled American animated television series created by Geo G under the pseudonym Donald G. that was supposed to replace Geo's World in the future, despite the fact that Geo's World was cancelled 2 months later and that Donald's World was a joke show. It was supposed to air on Disney Channel on June 2013, starting with "Grocery Shopping." It actually premiered with the episode Scares The Avenue and Pastry of Doom, written by the crew of "Touhou: The Series". The show ended up getting cancelled only because it was an April Fools "Week" Prank. The time slot this show had is now replaced with reruns of Gravity Falls. Episodes Coming soon! Being a joke series, the series contained a vast amount of toilet humor, crudely drawn animation, cliches and plagiarism. The series was meant to mock Greeny Phatom. Characters *Donald Guy *Debbie Girl *Licorice Monster *Bluey *Green Bob *Dr. PBS *Dr. Beanson *Santed Sailor *Little Guy More characters coming soon! Writers *Donald G. *Robert Semean *Carol Goodwing *Dave Lewis *Fedrick Sebert Reception Donald's World had received some negative reviews. The Nostalgic Critic said that this show properly ruined Geo's World and wondered why Geo G. would be now Donald G. Many people refused to watch the new version. Also, there was a claim that stated that the show was completely ignored due to the existence of "Wander Over Yonder". On a rather lighter note, Common Sense Media gave the show a 3/5 and say that "While it does seem like a ripoff at first sight, the experience is much rather different, and though less enjoyable, a fun ride." They also required the viewer to be at least 6. Many haters of the show claimed that this was bogus. Toonzone stated that "It's just Geo's World with a slightly different Purple Geo's World as the main character. And it fails to be a replacement, as it blatantly copies Geo's World with pointless toilet humor thrown in just to appeal to the kiddies who actually like that stuff." Also, he said that "The old characters are barely seen, and pretty much get butchered when they do appear. Green Bob sounds like he's high, and Dr. PBS is the only character that isn't changed, but you rarely see him. The others are pretty much applying a "Paul Tibbit" to the characters, making them annoying everywhere." The actual premiere of the series has received mixed to negative reviews, with an average of 6.3/10 or 2.7/5. It was praised for the better animation, but negatively received due to the constant gross humor, and that it feels way too similar to The Amazing World of Gumball. ToonZone concluded "While it's an improvement to the pilot, the show still feels rather icky, and should only be watched for people who are fans of Grossout Comedies." and giving the show a 4.8/10. But, the premiere episodes bombed in ratings, with only about 1 million viewers, probably due to the negativity given to the pilot. The "Touhou: The Series" creators honestly became ashamed, only due to the fact they were actually forced to work on the show by Donald G. DVD Releases The series' episodes never got an official DVD release, but they can be found on Turbo Entertainment's Disney releases. The episodes can also be found on the Geo's World boxset. Category:Donald's World Category:Disney Category:Television Shows Category:Attempt replacement Category:Cancelled